


Costume Party For Two

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Something More [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform, halloween sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely pictures of the boys dressed as each other's characters last night sparked this. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party For Two

What do you think? Do I look like a Winchester?"  
Jared narrowed his eyes as his friend emerged dressed from head to toe in Jensen’s Dean get up. He had to admit, the false bravado was sexy. The way Misha pouted playfully, trying to make his face resemble the other man’s, legs askew to mimic Jensen’s bowed limbs, hand wrapped tight around the First Blade and hair gelled into the slight pouffe style that made Dean look like Dean. He looked good… even if Jared didn’t want to admit it. Misha made another face, blowing him a kiss, cooing happily. 

"Where’s your costume, Padalecki? If I’m dressing up, so are you. No Dean— I called it."  
Jared pouted this time, moving to kiss Misha and heading into the costume trailer. Once there, Jensen attacked him, assigning him his costume and finding the pieces. It figured that he was going to be wearing Cas’ outfit, really. Jensen was already almost done with his Sam costume, searching for the wig from the mockumentary to give him longer hair.

Jared moved about, getting a pair of his dress pants on, since his legs were too long for Misha’s, then one of his shirts, again because his limbs were much longer than his, grabbing one of the dozens of royal blue ties and getting it on, making sure it was backwards and grabbing for the trench coat.

It was surprising how well that fit, Jared tugging the lapels to get it adjusted. Jensen tossed him a skull cap and black wig, Jared sweeping his hair up into the cap and settling the wig into place and checking it in the mirror. Jensen was reaching for the demon knife and a laptop, Jared using that as a prompt to grab one of the angel blades lining the wall, next to the other weapons and playing with it as he followed his brother out.

Misha was stunned, it seemed. His blue eyes went wide, small smile spreading over his lips. They all took a second to take in how they had all dressed, then they posed for pictures, crew members dying with laughter as the boys struck ridiculous poses and made silly faces. Then they were told they were free to go, Jay scrambling to get out of the get up, Jared and Misha hanging back and watching one another. 

"I can’t believe you’re wearing Jensen’s clothes."

"You’re wearing mine!"

"Actually, I’m only wearing your tie and coat. I can’t wear your stuff… I’m too long."

"… ain’t that the truth….”

"Misha."

"Jared."

"Not what I meant."

"Don’t care. Its what I meant. And I’m right."

"We should get changed."

"Let’s go home first. Or well… pick a house and go there."

"…. we do have trailers…”  
Then they were moving, Misha using the tie to lead Jared to the first trailer they crossed— Jared’s, as it would happen. They went up and in and then Misha was pushing Jared to the door, the taller man stumbling back and staring at his lover with slightly widened eyes.

They were still coming to terms with this thing they had, and sure they’d fooled around before, like on their respective birthdays… but this was different. Jared was normally the aggressor, and now Misha was staring at him with a look that could only be deemed predatory— and it was the hottest thing Jared had ever seen.

Misha prowled closer, wrapping the tie around his hand to pull Jared closer and leaning in to kiss his lips tenderly, whispering against them in a deep growl, making Jared’s brain shut down and his body shake, hoping that this was actually going where he wanted it to.

"You look so good in that coat, Jare… but I bet you look better without it."  
Then he was kissing him again, fingers nimble between them and unknotting the tie, pulling it free and sticking it in his pocket, one hand coming up to cup Jared’s face while the other set about popping buttons open and stroking his chest, making Jared purr. Misha’s touch was electric, starting little fires wherever he ghosted his hand.

Misha got more aggressive with the kiss, biting at Jared’s lip and making the latter moan as he gripped the shirt Misha had on, trying to get closer and rolling his shoulders back to help Misha shove the shirt and coat off, dropping them to the floor in a disinterested rush.

Jared shoved the jacket Misha had back, tearing it off him and throwing it as his hands slid under the shirt to press his palms flat to the older man’s abdomen.He began raking his nails over the muscles and growling, chuckling with a smirk as Misha all but snarled and pulled it off, throwing it away and grabbing Jared’s bared shoulders to draw them closer.

He wasn’t used to this type of heat, Misha’s nails making long, raw marks along his back as Jared gave up, spinning them and picking Misha up, attacking his neck and pressing close to give Misha something to grind against, his evident interest hard against Jared’s belly as he rutted into him, moaning out as Jared nibbled his way to Misha’s collarbone, sucking hard and not letting up until he’d left an angry, possessive bruise.

Misha was pleading by now, Jared complying and carting him to the bed, dropping him and moving to kiss and lick his way down his lover’s body, nibbling at his hip and making Misha growl as he jerked at the wig, then skull cap, tossing them aside and grabbing a fistful of Jared’s hair, tugging hard and making Jared yelp.

Fingers worked fast to pull open the jeans Misha had on, working them down and eventually off, Jared mouthing at his erection through his underwear and humming as he felt the other man push his hips up, trying to wordlessly beg. The words that floated from Misha were cracked with want and need, making Jared look up at him to listen.

"P-please, Jared… S-stop teasing me… j-just do it. Fuck…"  
He needed no further urging, tugging down the snug fitting garment and kissing his way along Misha’s length, stopping at the tip to suck it into his mouth, tongue swirling over his head and making the older actor gasp above him. Jared took that as a good sign, taking more of him into his mouth and bobbing his head happily, sucking and bringing a hand to stroke over him, petting over skin that wasn’t in his mouth.

Misha’s sounds were making him crazy, grinding his own hips into the bed and groaning around him, the vibrations making Misha rock his hips. It didn’t take long for Misha to get Jared on his knees in front of the bed, tugging his hair and taking control. Jared had no idea how to handle the shift in power, hands on Misha’s thighs to keep fo choking as the he bucked into his mouth rapidly.

Jared had his eyes closed as he tried to keep them from watering, humming in content as Misha moved faster, hips snapping and fingers tightening, his labored breath telling Jared he was close. His dress pants were getting uncomfortable and tight, his hands moving from Misha’s legs to get them undone, pulling himself free and stroking in time to Misha’s movements.

As Misha was getting more frantic, his voice rose and his words pushed Jared over the edge, the deep growl paired with a perfect twisting of the hair he’d yet to let go of, jerking Jared’s head back to stare into his eyes as he growled to him, the latter crying out at his release around Misha.

"You’re so good, Jared. So very good, baby… you like this, don’t you? Hmmm? Do you like this, boy?”  
There was a muffled gasp and moments after Jared finished, Misha did too, pulling away and getting Jared’s chest messy as he collapsed back, laughing breathlessly as he let his arms cover his face. Jared let him collect himself as he cleaned up the mess, getting out of the sticky dress pants and crawling up next to Misha, arm draped lazily against his hips and head on the older man’s chest.

He waited until they could both breathe again to push up and lean into Misha’s face, lips gentle on his as he offered him a few kisses. Misha smiled sweetly, looking exhausted as he stroked Jared’s cheek, Jared grinning and kissing his wrist. 

"Happy Halloween, Jared."

"I love you."

"… I love you, too."


End file.
